


[Podfic] A Cold Wind's Whispering Secrets In Your Ear (So Low Only You Can Hear)

by GoLBPodfics (GodOfLaundryBaskets)



Series: [Podfic] Kingdom Come + Objectivist on Fire [2]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Assembly Mage!Bren, Cult Leader Jester Lavorre, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, POV Caleb Widogast, POV Jester Lavorre, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:08:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 52
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24327799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GodOfLaundryBaskets/pseuds/GoLBPodfics
Summary: “You also reek of Empire, boy, understandable why you’re afraid to speak a prayer out against something that isn’t approved, right? Gives you a little chill?”“Something like that.”“Brave of you to run then, eh? I hear they’ll kill you in the Empire, if you worship someone they ain’t approve. You could go to bed one night, and before morning, they’ve tortured and killed you. How scary would that be?”
Relationships: Jester Lavorre/Caleb Widogast
Series: [Podfic] Kingdom Come + Objectivist on Fire [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1657810
Kudos: 1
Collections: Voiceteam 2020, Voiceteam 2020: Team Blue





	[Podfic] A Cold Wind's Whispering Secrets In Your Ear (So Low Only You Can Hear)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Cold Wind's Whispering Secrets In Your Ear (So Low Only You Can Hear)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18664792) by [smokeandjollyranchers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/smokeandjollyranchers/pseuds/smokeandjollyranchers). 



> [An RSS feed you can subscribe to for my podfics can be found here on anchor.fm.](https://anchor.fm/s/25a047ac/podcast/rss)

## MP3 & M4B

Your browser doesn't support streaming with the HTML5 audio tag, but you can still [download this podfic](https://archive.org/download/02.-a-cold-winds-whispering-secrets-in-your-ear/02.%20A%20Cold%20Wind%27s%20Whispering%20Secrets%20In%20Your%20Ear.mp3).

 **To Download:** Right click the link and choose save link as.  


Type | Link | Size | Length  
---|---|---|---  
MP3 | [[link to mp3]](https://archive.org/download/02.-a-cold-winds-whispering-secrets-in-your-ear/02.%20A%20Cold%20Wind%27s%20Whispering%20Secrets%20In%20Your%20Ear.mp3) | 27 MB | 0:39:50  
M4B |  [[link to m4b]](https://archive.org/download/02.-a-cold-winds-whispering-secrets-in-your-ear/02.%20A%20Cold%20Wind%27s%20Whispering%20Secrets%20In%20Your%20Ear.m4b)  
  
| 28 MB | 0:39:50


End file.
